


mistress

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Femdom, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niki looks down at him in mock disgust, pulling her strap-on out and rubs it against the crook of his ass, fingernails digging into his hips. “You dare speak to me that way, mutt?”
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Clay | Dream
Kudos: 75
Collections: anonymous





	mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tgc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgc/gifts).



Niki couldn’t help but giggle as she continued to rock Dream back onto her strap-on. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, as bite marks littered on his back slowly began to heal. Dream was shamelessly groaning like the whore he was, rocking his hips back so he could cum for a fourth time today. 

“Oh, come on now -” He complains, striking a nerve in Niki. “Can’t you move any fucking quicker?” 

Her eye twitched, movements stopping completely. “Excuse you?”    
  
“No no no, don’t stop now!” Dream whines, rolling his hips back. “Come on, I was so close to cumming!”    
  
Niki looks down at him in mock disgust, pulling her strap-on out and rubs it against the crook of his ass, fingernails digging into his hips. “You  _ dare _ speak to me that way, mutt?”    
  
“Niki, please -” Dream turned his head sideways to face her, an irritated look in his eyes. “I have to meet George and Sapnap in a hour, and I don’t want to walk over there with a boner!”    
  


A sharp smack lands right onto the meat of his ass, making his gasp in shock. His back arches wonderfully, biting down on his lower lip harshly to prevent himself from crying out in pain. Dream snaps his neck to turn to shoot the woman a glare, but another smack comes flying right onto his left thigh. 

“Say my fucking name, pup.” She growls.    
  
“Niki-”    
  
Pain blossoms from in between his thighs this time, making him collapse against the bed, hips held up by her tight grip. “Wrong answer. Again.”    
  
Dream makes a pitiful whine, hand snaking down to attempt to finish himself off. Niki huffs in disappointment, turning Dream onto his back and gripping his wrists tightly above his head. “Are you fucking enjoying this, Dream? Being degraded like the whore you are, attempting to step out of line?”    
  
“Yes! Is that the answer you wanted?” Dream hissed, cock twitching eagerly. “Can you please make me cum already?”    
  
“No, you may not.” Her other hand latches around his throat, squeezing gently. “When you are with me, you’re going to listen to my orders...understood?”    
  
“What! No! I’m not going to!” Dream remarks, and her grip becomes tighter. 

“Well, this is just sad. And here I thought you were finally learning how to become obedient. Looks like another training session is in store, hm?” The true dominant one replies. “You will obey me, and I’ll make you cum. You don’t, and you can wait until next week to finally get release.” 

  
Dream bit his tongue. “Fine.”    
  
“Fine, what?”    
  
“Fine, mistress.”    
  
“Good boy.” She giggled, as she roughly shoved the strap-on right back into him. 


End file.
